Apa yang Dirasakannya? ( What's He Feeling? )
by Yuka Dewantari
Summary: Ritsuka Tachibana, cewek biasa yang mempunyai kebiasaan ngomong jujur dan ceplas ceplos apalagi membicarakan orang yang dia benci. Ada beberapa teman yang tidak suka dengan sifatnya ini membuatnya ia sering sendirian namun ada seseorang yang malah menyukai sifatnya ini. Siapakah dia? Dari chara anime Dance with Devil silahkan mampir...
1. Tanpa Ekspresi

Apa yang dirasakannya?

.

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Dance with Devil © Samako Natsu

Setelah kulihat beberapa fanfic tentang anime Dance with Devil. Mungkin, ini fanfic bahasa Indonesia pertama nih. Hahahahaha, *Dipukul kepalanya

Oke oke, untuk membangkit para Author lainnya untuk membuat fanfic anime Dance with Devil bahasa indonesia dan tidak sengaja Yuka-chan membuat fanfic romance lagi nih. Menurutku animenya bagus lho, aku juga suka karakter Ritsuka yang tidak seperti heroine cewek anime harem reverse kebanyakan dan cowok cowok pada tampan dan keren semuanya. *Sambil mandang gambar pemain DwD di Laptop Apik

Daripada terus menunggu ayo discroll dibawah guys

.

.

.

Peringatan : TYPO, Cerita Karakter Gaje, Salah Kata, OOC, Salah EYD, dsb

Good Reading

.

.

* * *

"Ritsuka, Oi, Ritsuka-chan!" seru seseorang memanggilku dari belakang yang otomatis aku berbalik badan mencari asal suara tersebut.

"Ouu, ada apa ketua kelas memanggilku?" tanyaku penasaran setelah dia berhenti dengan nafas tersengal sengal dihadapanku. Aku memberinya istirahat sebentar dengan membiarkannya duduk di bangku depan salah satu kelas. Untung saja di lorong tersebut sedang sepi karena sedang jam pelajaran jadi tidak menarik perhatian banyak siswa.

"Aku sudah mencarimu kemana, mana"

"Benarkah, ketua kelas" tanyaku lagi, aku memang suka memanggilnya ketua kelas dan hampir semua teman teman sekelasku memanggilnya demikian. Itu karena fisik dan sikapnya benar benar mencerminkan seorang ketua kelas.

"Huh, selalu saja, saat aku sedang membutuhkanmu pasti kau tidak muncul dan terpaksa aku berlarian larian gak jelas mencarimu" sebal dia membuatku tertawa kecil

"Wah, sekali lagi maaf, ketua kelas. Apa yang bisa kubantukah?" aku berusaha menenangkan ketua kelasku yang satu ini dan berusaha menyembunyikan tawaku.

"Jadi begini, Ketua Osis, menguruh semua ketua kelas seluruh sekolah untuk memberitahu bendahara kelas untuk memberikan laporan langsung ke ruang Osis pulang sekolah, jadi kau jangan pulang dulu hari ini"jelasnya sambil melipat tangannya di depan dadanya

"Oh gitu, tumben sekali, Ketua Osis memberi perintah seperti itu"

"Ehm sebetulnya ini sudah lama Ritsuka, cuman kamunya sering menghilang dan pulang cepat dan tahu gak hanya kelas kita yang belom memberikan laporan sebanyak lima kali dan aku sering dimarahi tahu gak" marah ketua kelas membuatku kaget dan sedikit takut. Ternyata dia juga bisa galak juga

"Waduh, maaf maaf lagi, ketua. Oke oke nanti pulang sekolah aku akan memberikan laporan kesana" aku meminta maaf lagi dan kali ini aku benar benar takut dan jengkel dengannya

"Baiklah tidak apa apa, kau harus pergi kesana, Ritsuka" ketua kelas memaafkanku dengan nada wibawanya.

"Iya ya, ketua kelas" jawabku sambil tersenyum palsu

Kemudian ketua kelas pergi meninggalkanku sendirian di lorong, sebenarnya di dalam benakku aku teriang-iang satu pertanyaan 'Kenapa ya ketua kelas tidak memberitahuku di kelas saja' aku segera melupakannya dan aku kembali ke perjalananku yaitu ke toilet cewek.

.

.

.

* * *

Tidak terasa pula, jam pulang sekolah sudah berbunyi, saatnya aku menyelesaikan tugas dari ketua kelas. Huh, sebenarnya aku sangat malas dan pengen sekali pulang ke rumah beristirahat dan makan kue buatan mama sore ini, tapi ya mau bagaimana lagi.

Ruang Osis ya, jujur saja aku baru pertama kali masuk sekarang dan bisa dibilang aku akan bertemu dengan pertama kali dengan Sang Ketua Osis. Itu karena Ketua Osis jarang menampakan dirinya di depan para murid dan wakilnyalah yang sering memberikan perintah langsung. Namun, apakah aku bisa bertemu dengannya. Ehm, palingan juga aku pasti hanya bertemu dengan wakil ketuanya saja lagipula aku bukan seseorang penting, aku hanya memberi laporan keuangan karena kebetulan aku seorang bendahara kelas.

Setelah aku bertanya pada guru dimana letak Ruang Osis. Aku langsung pergi menuju Ruang Osis yang ternyata berada di Perpustakan Tiga, aku dengar bahwa perpustakaan itu khusus digunakan oleh orang orang tertentu saja di sekolahku ini dan setelah berada disini setelah dua tahun aku baru tahu bahwa Perpustakan itu juga ruang osis.

"Akhirnya aku sampai juga" batinku capek setelah menaikki beberapa anak tangga sambil membawa dokumen berkas keuangan.

"Baiklah ini dia, Ritsuka" aku membuka pintu perpustakaan.

Aku langsung terpukau dengan dibalik isi pintu kayu berukir indah tersebut. Bahkan ruangan ini bukan lagi disebut perpustakaan dan ruang osis malahan sebuah ruang tamu besar berserta isinya komplit, ada meja besar, kursi sofa, televisi, komputer, AC, banyak lukisan, dan beberapa barang mahal berada disini.

"Apa benar disini perpustakaan, gila banget, kayak rasanya di hotel saja" aku tidak berhenti kagum melihat lihat sekitar perpustakaan itu. Rak bukunya besar berisi buku bukunya yang terjejer rapi memenuhi perpustakaan sekaligus ruang OSIS tersebut.

"Hey kau, apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini?" tiba tiba seorang pemuda bertanya padaku membuat aku mencari tempat asal suara berada membuatku kaget.

Seorang pemuda tampan berambut pirang, bermata biru dengan sorotan tajam, senyum yang tidak terlihat, tinggi dan gagah, berpakaian rapi memandangku dengan tatapan tajam. Aku sampai menelan ludah dan mulai sedikit takut melihatnya, batinku cowok ini tampan tapi juga terlihat seram ya.

"Eeh,..., anu..., aku disini mau memberi laporan..., keuangan..., kelas 11B" jawabku terbata bata, aku agak gugup karena jujur aku baru pertama kali berinteraksi dengan cowok tampan

"Laporan keuangan ya, baiklah kau boleh duduk di sofa dulu" pemuda misterius itu mempersilahkanku duduk, aku tidak tahu siapa dia dan aku baru pertama kali melihatnya

Pemuda berambut pirang itu pun juga duduk disofa yang bersebrangan dengan sehingga wajah kami bisa terlihat satu sama lain. Aku berusaha menyembunyikan wajah maluku apalagi melihat laki laki itu tidak berhenti menatapku. Dengan cepat aku langsung memberikan laporan keuangannya di atas meja dihadapannya.

"Maafkan kami, kelas saya satu satunya yang terlambat memberi laporan keuangan, dan juga maafkan saya yang juga telah masuk ke dalam perpustakaan ini tanpa permisi" aku langsung menunduk tanpa memandang wajah, entah bagaimana ekspresinya namun aku sudah meminta maaf.

Ternyata laki laki itu masih diam bahkan tidak ada ekspresi apapun di raut wajahnya, aku berpikir apakah aku salah bicara ataukah memang ia benar benar jengkel dengan kelasku yang satu satunya terlambat memberi laporan. Sumpah dalam kondisi seperti ini, aku akan menyalahkan ketua kelasku yang menjengkelkan itu. Kenapa sih dia tidak memberitahuku dari dulu malah sekarang aku berhadapan dengan pemuda yang mungkin salah satu pengurus OSIS disini. Mukanya seram lagi, Ya Tuhan.

Laki laki itu lalu mengambil berkas laporan keuangan kelasku diatas meja dan membacanya satu persatu dan jelas dengan muka tanpa ekspresi.

"Ehm, memang benar, kelasmu yang satu satunya yang belom memberi laporan keuangan" komentarnya lagi dengan mata masih memandang data data di berkas laporan

"Hehehehe, maaf ya, sebenarnya ini salahku tapi ini juga salah ketua kelasku, ia tidak memberitahuku dari dulu, tahu kayak gitu aku selaku bendahara kelas, pasti akan memberikan laporan tepat waktu, huh dasar ketua kelas" aku membela diriku sekaligus sebal dan dengan ceplas ceplos aku memberitahu kebenaran yang terjadi entah kenapa aku bisa berkata demikian

Laki laki itu memandangku tanpa ekspresi lagi lalu menaruh kembali laporan keuangan di atas meja. Aku hanya terdiam, aku berpikir apakah dia marah pada kata kataku yang kurang sopan dihadapannya, lagipula aku tidak tahu jabatannya disini.

Lalu dengan senyum kecil, ia menatapku, dan berkata, "Ehm, kurasa memang kesalahan dari ketua kelas kelasmu itu, baiklah akan kutegur dia"

"Wah, benarkah, hahaha, baru kali ini aku mendengar ada yang mau menegurnya, ketua kelasku itu benar benar keras kepala dan menjengkelkan bahkan kita jarang berbicara satu sama lain kecuali ada hal penting dan selalu berbicara diluar kelasku, entah apa yang dia pikirkan" aku mengejek ketua kelasku di depan pemuda misterius ini, sebetulnya ini juga tidak sopan tapi aku juga terlanjur jengkel padanya.

"Kau gadis yang sangat jujur ya" ujarnya mendengar coletahanku tentang ketua kelasku, membuatku sedikit bingung dan malu

"Eeeh..., iya.., maaf aku banyak bicara yang aneh aneh disini" aku minta maaf lagi, kadang aku berpikir kenapa mulutku gak bisa berhenti ya membicarakan orang yang kubenci

"Baiklah, sudah kuterima laporannya, kau boleh pulang sekarang"

"Terima kasih banyak, Oh ya siapa namamu?" tanyaku penasaran karena pertanyaan itulah yang selalu teriang iang dalam benakku dari tadi

"Rem Kaginuki" jawabnya dengan nada datar, setelah mengucapkan terima kasih lagi, akupun keluar perpustakaan.

"Rem ya, jujur aku baru pertama kali mendengar murid dengan nama itu selama aku belajar dua tahun disini, apakah dia murid penyendiri ya?" batinku penasaran dengan laki laki itu. Lalu aku dengan tas punggungku, aku pulang ke rumah.

Sinar Matahari senja sudah muncul memancarkan sinarnya di jendela jendela lorong sekolahku dan aku hanya melihat hanya beberapa murid disini yang nongkrong. Jujur saja aku baru pertama kali pulang sore seperti ini di sekolah SMAku ini.

"Oh ya aku hampir lupa, kue cokelat manis, buatan mamaku" aku dengan langkah cepat berlari di lorong menuju gerbang sekolah. Aku sangat menyukai kue buatan ibuku yang sangat lezat luar biasa apalagi makanan kesukaan kue kue manis. Di perjalanan pulang, aku masih memikirkan wajah laki laki itu, aku baru pertama kali melihat laki laki tampan tanpa ekspresi seperti dia membuatku sedikit tertarik dengannya.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Hohohoho, kembali pada author paling cantik dan kece disini *dibakar Rem**

 **Ya ya ya gomen gomene. Ehm, kayaknya kalo Yuka-chan suruh milih, memang Yuka lebih suka memakai sudut pandang orang pertama deh ( Kalo gak tahu namanya sudut pandang orang pertama, sana baca buku Bahasa Indonesia ) Gak tahu kenapa, lebih bisa mengekpresikan diri saja lewat satu tokoh tersebut. Tapi kalo tokohnya banyak ya mau bagaimana lagi yak.**

 **Oke sebagai bagian penjelasan yang selalu Yuka-chan munculin bagian akhir seperti ini. Jadi, Ritsuka Tachibana adalah seorang gadis biasa yang bisa dibilang agak ceplas ceplos apalagi membicarakan orang yang ia benci dan dia bertugas sebagai bendahara kelasnya. Nah, Ritsuka ini disuruh untuk ke Ruang Osis dan disana pertemuan pertamanya dengan Rem Kaginuki yang misterius. Siapakah Rem ini?**

 **Hohoho, Yuka-chan pasti bisa nebak kalian pasti udah tahu siapa Rem ini di cerita kali ini. Baiklah simpan dulu jawabannya ya, tunggu chapter selanjutnnya yak.**

 **Dan jangan lupa follow, favorite, dan review storynya yak. Kalo bisa authornya juga ya wkwkwk. Arigatou minna**

Preview

"Aku kesana lagi?"

"Siapa laki laki ini?"

"Aku merasa tidak enak, kurasa ada yang mengikutiku dari tadi"

"Kita bertemu lagi rupanya"


	2. Luka Memar

Apa yang dirasakannya?

.

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Dance with Devil © Samako Natsu

Pelajaran apa yang paling susah menurut kalian?

Ehm, pelajaran Yuka-chan yang membuat otak Yuka-chan harus berpikir dua kali karena banyaknya rumus dan kadang jawabannya tidak ketemu. Kurasa apalagi selain Fisika dan Matematika. Ya meskipun Matematika masih gampang kalau udah dikuasai semuanya sedangkan Fisika berjimpun rumus diberikan langsung dan harus dihafalin. Bahkan satu soal bisa lebih dari tiga rumus. huhuhuhuu

Wah malah bahas pelajaran, ya sambil mengenang dulu dulu saat menerima pelajaran di sekolah jadi kenangan tidak terlupakan. Juga di fanfic ini Yuka-chan akan mengambil latar sekolah nih. Ya meskipun tidak membahas soal pelajaran di kelas sih.

Chapter dua ini kelanjutan dari Chapter sebelumnya jadi silahkan menikmati cerita sayah, langsung saja Scroolllll ke bawah guys...

.

.

.

Peringatan : TYPO, Cerita Karakter Gaje, Salah Kata, OOC, Salah EYD, dsb

Good Reading

.

.

* * *

.

.

Seminggu setelah aku pergi ke ruang OSIS untuk yang pertama kali. Juga semenjak itu aku belum menemui laki laki misterius bernama Rem Kaginuki itu dimanapun sampai sekarang. Di kantin, di lorong, ruang guru, dan aku juga tidak sempat bertanya kelasnya dimana.

Kelihatannya dia kakak kelas bisa dilihat dari tubuhnya yang tinggi tegak semampai dan aku yakin dia bukan murid sembarangan karena menurut kabar yang kudengar hanya orang orang khusus yang bisa masuk kesana.

Laki laki itu juga memeriksa data kelasku, aku yakin dia salah satu pengurus OSIS. Mungkin menjadi Bendahara OSIS. Aah, aku tidak peduli yang jelas sekarang aku harus kembali lagi ke ruang itu.

Azuna, salah satu teman sekelasku bilang padaku tadi pagi, aku harus memberikan laporan keuangan lagi pada OSIS, katanya mereka akan melihat jumlah keuangan kelas kita untuk acara festival sekolah yang akan diadakan akhir bulan nanti.

"Aku tidak percaya, aku akan kesana lagi?" batinku kesal. Melelahkan, padahal untuk melapor begini biasanya sebulan sekali namun sekarang aku harus memberi laporan ini seminggu sekali. Menambah bebanku sebagai bendahara kelas yang segera ingin pulang ke rumah.

Aku jadi tidak bisa langsung pulang cepat lagi di hari sabtu ini, padahal aku biasanya di hari itu makan di Mac. Donald sehabis pulang sekolah. Aku suka burger ayamnya dan harga discount setiap hari sabtu disana.

Aku berjalan diantara kerumunan murid murid yang ingin pulang ke rumah masing masing, sambil membawa data keuangan kelasku ke ruang OSIS lagi. Tempatnya agak jauh dari kelasku membuatku terpaksa harus melewati lorong kelas yang biasanya ramai dipenuhi murid murid ini.

Sampai disana, aku harus naik tangga lagi ke atas. Aduh capek banget, aku ingin semua segera selesai setelah ini aku mau pulang dengan damai. Aku mengetuk pintu ruang OSIS lalu aku perlahan membuka pintu sambil mengucapkan permisi.

Di dalam ruang OSIS tersebut tidak ada orang satupun disana, Aah sial udah jauh jauh datang kemari dengan perut kosong seperti ini sekarang tidak ada satupun mahkluk hidup disini. Pengurus OSISnya gak becus sudah nyuruh nyuruh dan memerintah orang tapi disini tidak ada kerja satupun. Kapan kapan akan kulaporkan mereka ke guru.

"Sial sudah jauh jauh kemari tidak ada orang, sudah perutku sudah mulai berontak lagi " batinku kesal, karena sudah terlanjur jengkel ditambah perutku keroncongan ingin makan, aku memutuskan untuk pulang ke rumah dan aku akan memberikan laporan ini besok Senin saja. Aku tidak peduli nanti mau dimarahi lagi karena telat memberi laporan, lagipula salah mereka sendiri tidak ada di ruang OSIS saat aku ingin memberikan laporan ini.

Saat aku akan menuruni tangga aku berpapasan dengan seorang cowok, ia memiliki rambut berwarna oranye panjang dengan kedua tepinya diikat kebelakang, bertubuh lumayan tinggi, dan tidak lupa wajah indonya. Aku kenal siapa dia, siapa lagi selain wakil ketua OSIS, Urie Sogami.

Aku tahu dia saat upacara penerimaan murid, dialah yang menyambut kami semua mewakilkan ketua OSIS yang tidak bisa hadir bahkan sampai sekarang tidak tahu siapa identitasnya dan tidak menunjukkan dirinya. Urie ini juga suka tebar pesona ke siswi siswi lainnya dan tentu saja mereka langsung terpesona sampai ada yang pingsan segala.

Wah, untung saja aku bertemu dengannya sekarang disini jadi aku tidak usah repot repot pergi ruang ini lagi besok Senin, aku akan langsung memberikan laporan keuangan ini padanya dan langsung pulang.

"Halo cantik, ada perlu apa kau kemari?" tanyanya sambil menggodaku. Semua sudah tahu kalau Waketos ( Wakil Ketua OSIS ) ini adalah sosok penggoda wanita dan menjurus ke playboy tapi itu tidak berpengaruh padaku yang saat ini perutku sedang meronta kelaparan.

"Aku hanya ingin memberikan laporan keuangan ini saja ke ruang OSIS" jawabku tegas lalu aku memberikannya pada Urie yang tersenyum padaku. Sumpah aku laper banget, kok dia tidak segera menerimanya juga.

"Ehm, baru kali ini ada gadis yang tidak malu malu dihadapanku dan terpesona denganku" ujarnya sambil tersenyum genit ke arahku

"Apa? Buat apa aku terpesona denganmu dan harus akting malu malu di depanmu, sungguh menjijikkan" ups oh tidak aku keceplosan ngomong di depan wakil ketua OSIS yang dihormati hampir semua murid murid sekolah ini. Sial sial aku pasti akan dihukum meskipun memang dia sedikit menyebalkan.

Dia terlihat tertawa kecil dan tersenyum lagi, lalu ia mendekat ke arahku dan mengangkat daguku dengan tangannya, "Hihihi, kau gadis menarik, maukah kau makan malam bersama denganku nanti" ajaknya sambil menggodaku, meskipun tawarannya menggiurkan aku bisa makan malam gratis bersamanya tapi aku tidak sudi makan malam bersama cowok sepertinya.

"Tidak, maafkan saya, Urie-san, aku ada urusan penting pulang sekolah nanti, ini laporan keuangannya" tolakku dan aku langsung memberikan laporan keuangan kelas padanya, lalu aku cepat cepat pergi meninggalkan tempat itu tanpa memandangnya. Ya meskipun sebetulnya aku tidak ada urusan penting pulang sekolah nanti tapi kurasa itu alasan tepat untuk pergi dari sana.

"Hah..., hah..., capek juga melarikan diri dari Waketos itu" kataku sambil beristirahat di lorong sekolah yang sudah sepi tidak ada orang satupun. Aku yakin kantin sudah tutup sekarang, huh padahal aku ingin membeli roti untuk mengganjal sementara perut keronconganku ini.

"Sudahlah, yang penting malam minggu ini aku bisa beristirahat di rumah" ujarku bangkit dari bangku tunggu memotivasi diriku sendiri sehabis menghadapi kejadian melelahkan tadi.

"Aku merasa tidak enak, kurasa ada yang mengikutiku dari tadi" kuartirku karena tiba tiba aku mendengarkan suara kaki dari belakangku dan aku juga memohon pada Tuhan agar bukan Waketos mesum itu yang datang dari belakangku atau seseorang yang berbahaya.

Sebuah kaki tiba tiba menendangku dari belakang, sontak saja aku langsung terjatuh, "Aouuw, sakit" aku melihat ke belakang, ternyata bukan Urie-san yang datang namun tiga orang siswi sedang menatapku dengan tatapan menyeramkan. Jadi merekalah yang mengikuti dari tadi, kau tidak mengenal mereka. Aku tidak tahu motif mereka menendang punggungku sampai membuat terjatuh.

"Apa apaan kalian, kenapa kalian menendangku, dari belakang lagi" teriakku, sumpah aku ingin menendang mereka juga apalagi punggungku terasa sakit ditendang mereka.

"Ooh, maafkan kami, kurasa karena kau ceroboh membiarkan pertahanan belakangmu terbuka untuk kami" jawab salah satu dari mereka lalu menendang perutku dengan lutut mereka otomatis aku langsung jatuh lagi ke lantai.

"Dasar kau enak saja mendekati Urie-kun kami, kau harusnya sadar diri tahu" ejeknya lagi lalu memukulku lagi di dadaku. Kuakui meskipun mereka perempuan tapi pukulan dan tendangan mereka kuat juga. Jadi mereka marah gara gara Waketos itu. Aku bisa menebak mereka adalah fans fanatiknya.

Aku perlahan bangkit dari jatuhku, dengan badanku penuh dengan memar dan hidungku yang mulai keluar darah karena tadi mereka menghajarku lagi, "Aku..., aku.., tidak berniat mendekati Waketos mesum itu tahu" belaku sambil berteriak, kakiku mulai gemeteran karena selain aku kalah jumlah dengan mereka, tiga siswi ini juga lebih tinggi dariku.

Mereka terlihat terdiam sesaat, lalu aku tidak bisa menahan tubuhku lagi karena luka luka ini dan perutku yang belum terisi makanan membuat badanku menjadi lemas. Kemudian aku terjatuh lagi lalu seseorang memegang tubuhku dari belakang menahanku. Dilihat dari pakaian yang ia kenakan ternyata dia murid laki laki, tapi ...

"Siapa laki laki ini?" batinku sambil memandangnya, aku tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas wajahnya. Tapi aku bisa melihat sedikit ekspresi ketiga siswi itu ketakutan dengannya.

Lalu ia menggendongku dan terdengar ia memarahi gadis gadis itu lalu ketiga gadis itu pergi meninggalkan kami berdua. Dengan tubuhku yang masih lemah ini, aku masih bisa mendengar ia mengatakan sesuatu padaku.

"Kita bertemu lagi rupanya"

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Huhuhuhu, kenapa ya Yuka-chan sukanya bikin fanfic pendek banget.**

 **Ya mau bagaimana lagi kadang mengembangkan ide cerita bisa sampai panjang kalo nggak hanya bisa pendek saja karena harus mengikuti ide cerita dan Yuka-chan baru mempelajari perkembangan kalimat kalimat begitu.**

 **Oke untuk mengobati kekesalan para reader, seperti yang ada di dalam cerita ini. Ritsuka kembali disuruh ke ruang OSIS untuk memberikan laporan akan tetapi ia tidak menemukan siapapun disana lalu ia bertemu dengan wakil ketua OSIS bernama Urie Sogami. Karena Ritsuka tertangkap sangat dekat dengan Urie, Ritsuka dibully oleh sekumpulan siswi yang merupakan fans Urie membuatnya sampai terluka lalu seorang laki laki misterius datang membantu Ritsuka...**

 **Bagaimana kisah selanjutnya, siapakah laki laki misterius itu, Tunggu saja chapter selanjutnya yak...**

 **Itu saja yang bisa saya sampaikan jika ada salah kata, kalimat, saya mohon maaf sebesar besarnya. Juga jangan lupa follow, favorite, dan review fanfic ini yak. Arigatou Minna..**


	3. Balas Budi

Apa yang dirasakannya?

.

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Dance with Devil © Samako Natsu

Mengerjakan tugas dari para guru memang tidak ada habis guys sampai kita lulus nanti menjadi alumni. Namun jika kita enjoy dan bisa menmenejement waktu mungkin hal ini bukan mustahil bagi kita guys.

Terbiasa melakukan sesuatu akan membuat kita semakin pintar dan jago. Jadi rajin belajar mencari ilmu di sekolah agar kita menjadi seseorang yang berguna kelak bagi orang tua maupun nusa dan bangsa. Namun, ada kala bagi kita untuk beristirahat sebentar melepaskan penat sejenak seperti membaca fanfic.

Jadi untuk menghibur para readers sekian, Yuka-chan ingin mempersembahkan cerita fanfic saya yang sudah mencapai chapter tiga Yeeeee

Silahkan baca dulu di chapter sebelumnya agar lebih mendalami alur ceritanya. Baiklah itu saja yang bisa sampaikan, semoga kalian menikmati fanfic saya. Langsung saja scroll dibawah guys...

.

.

.

Peringatan : TYPO, Cerita Karakter Gaje, Salah Kata, OOC, Salah EYD, dsb

Good Reading

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Aaah, aku ada dimana ini?" kedua mataku terbuka, menyadari diriku sudah berada di dalam sebuah mobil limosin dan aku bisa melihat seseorang di depanku sedang menatapku karena posisi kursi mobil saling berhadapan.

"Kau.., kau..., Kaginuki-san" ucapku gugup, Tanganku perlahan mengucek kedua mataku dan aku langsung merasakan sakit di tanganku, aku melihat tanganku dibalut perban dan juga kakiku.

"Ada apa ini, kenapa aku bisa disini?" tanyaku padanya, setelah mengembalikan posisi dudukku melihat cara duduknya yang sopan layaknya bangsawan.

Dia masih terdiam mendengar pertanyaanku barusan, aku tidak tahu apa yang dia pikirkan apakah aku salah bicara lagi di depannya dan juga ini baru pertama kalinya kami bertemu semenjak pertemuan kami di ruang OSIS dulu.

Wajah datarnya masih tertampang jelas di depan mataku, kebiasaankah atau memang mukanya dasarnya memang begitu. Meskipun memang terlihat seram sih kalo ditatap seperti ini.

Sambil menunggu jawabannya aku melihat sekeliling mobil dalamnya dominan putih ini. Apakah suaraku tidak keras saat aku bertanya tadi ya? Kurasa aku harus mengulangi pertanyaanku tadi, aku menelan ludahku, namun saat aku akan membuka mulutku...

"Kau pingsan di lorong kelas tadi dan saya disuruh untuk mengantarkanmu pulang" jawabnya menghentikan omonganku.

"Pingsan? Kenapa aku pingsan?" Aah aku teringat sesuatu tadi saat pulang sekolah aku sempat pergi ke ruang OSIS memberikan data keuangan kelasku dan bertemu dengan wakil ketua OSIS yang genit. Kemudian aku pulang lewat lorong kelas dan aku merasa diikuti seseorang setelah itu aku benar benar tidak ingat apa apa.

Tetapi, dari semua murid di sekolah ini, kenapa harus dia yang disuruh mengantarkanku pulang. Aku agak canggung berada di dekatnya apalagi dia terlihat orang pendiam dan hanya berbicara seadanya.

"Maaf soal itu, saya tidak tahu" jawabnya dengan bahasa sopan, aku rasa laki laki ini adalah termasuk keluarga terhormat tampak dari gaya bicaraya dan tampilan bajunya yang rapi untuk anak SMA kebanyakan.

"Oh begitu ya.., terima kasih Kaginuki-san" ucapku sambil mengucapkan terima kasih, dia membalas ucapankan dengan anggukan kecil tanpa senyuman di bibirnya. kemudian aku menunduk kepalaku. Aku sedikit memandang pemandangan jalanan dari balik jendela mobil.

"Dan juga soal lukamu, kau jangan kuatir, tadi saat kau pingsan, kita mampir sebentar ke rumah sakit untuk mengobati lukamu" perkatannya membuatku kaget sampai mulutku menganga lebar

"Hah, tadi katamu rumah sakit, wah wah bagaimana ini, biaya berapa yang harus aku ganti nanti untukmu" aku langsung gugup dan kuatir apalagi rumah sakit memang harganya pengobatannya mahal apalagi obatnya. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan uang ganti untuknya Yup, aku memang tidak suka merepotkan seseorang apalagi orang itu baru dikenal dan berurusan dengan namanya uang.

"Kalau itu juga, kau tidak perlu kuatir, untuk biaya rumah sakit dan obat biar saya yang melunasi semuanya, sebaiknya kau tenang dan beristirahat" ucapnya tenang sambil melipat tangannya di depan dadanya.

Aku mengangguk mengerti, sambil melihat jalanan diluar, aku bisa melihat toko roti tempat ibuku berkerja yang sering kulewati ke rumah, "Oh ya bagaimana kau tahu alamat rumahku, padahal seingatku aku belum pernah memberitahumu sebelumnya?" tanyaku penasaran.

Dia terdiam sebentar lagi, ehm apakah dia kalau menjawab pertanyaan harus mikir dulu atau apa, tapi aku masih tidak berani menatap langsung matanya yang tajam.

"Soal itu, saya sudah tahu dari kartu pelajar di dompetmu" jawabnya singkat. Aku hanya manggut manggut di tempat. Kurasa dia sangat jutek ya tapi baik juga sebagai cowok yang mau menolongku selama aku berteman dengan cowok sampai sekarang.

Tidak terasa kami sampai di depan rumah, kami berdua keluar dari mobil, karena kakiku masih sakit untuk berjalan, Rem dengan cepat membantuku bangkit tentu saja dengan wajah masih tanpa ekspesi. Tidak lupa aku mengucapkan banyak terima kasih pada Rem karena telah menolong dan mengantarkanku.

"Sama-sama" jawabnya singkat lagi

Saat aku akan menuju pintu pagar, tangan Rem tiba tiba menggenggam tanganku, sontan kepalaku langsung berbalik ke belakang menghadapnya. Sambil menelan ludahku, sungguh genggaman kuat sekali dan terasa dingin. Hampir aku berpikir ia keturunan vampire.

Ia terlihat menunduk dan ia tampak sedang berpikir sesuatu. Lalu ia kembali menatapku

"Ritsuka-san, sebaiknya kau harus lebih berhati hati di sekolah, kusarankan jangan sering ke lorong kelas sendirian" ehm sebetulnya aku jarang sih lewat di lorong kelas sendirian saat pulang sekolah namun karena aku harus melaksanakan tugas sebagai bendahara kelas dan harus memberikan dokumen keuangan pada OSIS saat pulang sekolah. Membuatku harus pulang agak telat deh.

Tetapi aku sedikit penasaran kenapa ia mulai kuatir denganku sekarang padahal kita baru saja kenal. Kurasa karena dia orangnya serius jadi aku harus menuruti apa yang ia katakan jika memang berbahaya untukku.

Diapun melepaskan genggamannya setelah aku menjawab ya padanya, Rem tampak menghela nafas panjang lalu tangannya ditaruh diatas pundakku, kedua pasang mata kita saling bertemu, sambil berkata

"Sampai bertemu di sekolah" setelah itu ia kembali ke mobil dan melaju kencang di jalanan sepi dan mulai gelap ini.

Matahari hampir tenggelam, untung saja Rem menurunkanku di depan rumah tetanggaku yang sedang liburan di luar kota karena jika ibuku tahu aku diantar sama seorang cowok, udah di ruang tamu ibuku mengajak Rem masuk dan terjadilah interview mendadak. ( Biasa pengalaman dulu sewaktu SMP tugas kelompok berdua sama temen cowok malah ditanyain ini itu sama ibuku, malah gak jadi ngerjain tugas Aduh )

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Aku pulang bu" kakiku sedikit pincang juga perutku sedikit terasa sakit seakan rasanya ditendang. Setelah melepas sepatuku, Ibuku langsung menyambutkan dan tentu saja ia kaget melihat keadaanku yang seperti dihajar massa.

"Woaah, Ritsuka apa terjadi padamu nak?" tanya Ibu langsung membantuku berjalan menuju sofa tengah.

Setelah menenangkan keadaanku dan menghirup nafas sebanyak banyaknya. Aku menjelaskan apa yang kutahu pada Ibu dari penjelasan Rem di mobil tadi. Tetapi aku tidak menjelaskan soal Rem mengantarku dengan mobilnya karena aku yakin pasti ibuku akan bertanya macam macam tentang Rem. Ya cukup aneh kenapa aku bisa tiba tiba pingsan di lorong kelas.

"Aduh, sampai segitunya, baiklah untuk memulihkan keadaanmu, untung saja Ibu membuat biskuit hari ini" mendengar kata biskuit, mataku langsung terbuka lebar, selain roti aku juga maniak biskuit apalagi perutku sangat lapar.

"Maaau...,Buuu" teriakku semangat disambut senyum Ibuku yang mau mengambil biskuit di dapur.

"Remaja putriku masih bersikap seperti anak anak ya" ujar Ibuku, aku tidak sengaja mendengarnya membuatku cuman manyun sendiri di sofa.

Ibuku datang membawa dua toples kemudian kami berdua menikmati biskuit bersama. Kalau kalian tanya hanya kami berdua saja yang ada di rumah ini? Yup, itu karena ayahku sedang berkerja di luar kota dan kami jarang bertemu dengannya. Lalu aku juga mempunyai kakak laki laki yang kini sedang kuliah di luar negeri tepatnya di Inggris.

Aah, jadi inget dulu kami bertiga bersama kakakku selalu makan masakan mama, saling bercanda, mengobrol, usil. Namun sekarang semua jadi sepi untuk sementara. Sering aku berharap kakakku cepat pulang dari kuliahnya dan berkumpul seperti biasanya.

Selesai menghabiskan beberapa biskuit satu toples sampai habis, aku dibantu ibuku kembali menuju kamarku untuk beristirahat. Setelah melepaskan seragamku, aku berbaring diatas kasurku.

"Aku tidak menyangka bisa bertemu dengan Rem hari ini" ujarku sambil memandang langit langit kamarku

"Dia sangat baik ya, mau mengantarkanku pulang" muka datar dingin namun ia berhati lembut dan hangat. Hatiku seketika merasa dag dig dug tidak karuan memikirkannya.

Teringatlah setoples biskuit terlintas di otakku, "Ehm, apa Rem mau tidak ya, kuberi biskuit buatan ibuku sebagai ucapan terima kasihku" pikirku sambil tersenyum sendiri di kamar.

"Aah, semoga dia mau menerima, tidak, dia harus menerimanya" ujarku yakin karena dia sangat begitu baik padaku hari ini. Kemudian aku memejamkan mataku menuju alam mimpi.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Sambil membawa sebungkus biskuit yang sudah kuhias sedemikian rupa, pada pagi hari yang cerah ini aku memutuskan mencari dimana kelas Rem jadi aku bangun sepagi mungkin. Karena yang kuketahui mungkin dia kakak kelasku jadi aku terpaksa harus mencari di kelas dua.

Aku bertanya pada kakak kakak kelas yang lewat maupun sedang duduk di bangku.

"Anu.., permisi kakak, kakak tahu dimana kelas Kaginuki Rem berada?" tanyaku sopan pada kakak kelas yang sedang bergerombol di depan kelas

"Rem ya, dia teman kelas kami, ada perlu apa?" tanya salah satu dari mereka sambil menunjuk kelas di belakangnya

"Oh.. itu.., saya ingin berbicara dengannya sebentar" jawabku sedikit menunduk. Aku tidak mau bilang kalo aku ingin memberikan biskuit yang kusembunyikan dibelakangku ini. Nanti aku akan dikira suka sama dia.

"Ehm..., bagaimana ya, kurasa sebaiknya kau bertemunya saat istirahat atau pulang sekolah deh" ujar mereka terlihat ragu. Aku sedikit curiga memang ada kok aku tidak boleh bertemu dengannya sekarang.

"Memang ada apa?" tanyaku penasaran

"Itu karena entah kenapa Rem itu selalu datang terlambat namun selalu pulang paling awal, orangnya sangat pendiam, aneh, dan misterius, jadi kurasa jika tidak ada kepentingan yang sangat penting sebaiknya kau jauhi dia saja" jawaban mereka membuatku bingung, apakah Rem sampai segitunya dikatakan sama teman sekelasnya sendiri.

Hal ini tentu membuatku merasa kasian dan tidak percaya dengan perkataan mereka apalagi melihat Rem orangnya baik mau membantuku kemarin.

"Oh..,kalau begitu.., terima kasih kak" ucapku sambil membungkuk kemudian pergi kembali ke kelasku tanpa memandang wajah mereka.

Kurasa sebaiknya aku akan memberikannya saat pulang sekolah saja, aku tidak perduli apa perkataan mereka tentang Rem namun aku akan tetap memberikan biskuit ini sebagai ucapan terima kasihku.

Lagipula toh Balas Budi Tidak Dilarang Di Dunia Ini'kan?

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Sumber ilmu adalah sesuatu yang masuk dan diinget apapun itu.**

 **Namun yang pasti yang bergunalah jangan kira mantan itu sumber ilmu**

 **Hehehehehe, selesai juga chapter tiga ini yak. Sudah mulai ada perhatian Ritsuka pada Rem sekarang meskipun sebatas balas budi belaka wkwkwk.**

 **Rem : Huhuhuhuhu ( *sweetdrop melihat Rem nangis disini, tapi seneng liat husbando tiba tiba datang, Yuka-chan jadi pengen meluk, tapi ditendang Ritsuka )**

 **Yuka-chan : Wah ada nak Rem mampir disini, ada apa nih kok tiba tiba nangis disini *mengelus punggung rem***

 **Rem : Huhuhuu.., saya terharu Yuka-chan mau membuat fanfic tentang kami, dan disini kami dipertemukan lagi, biasanya di dunia anime kami sudah berpisah di episode terakhir *ngelep air mata pake tissue passeo***

 **Yuka-chan : Terima kasih nak Rem, semoga ya ada season dua di anime kalian selanjutnya *ngacung jempol***

 **Rem : Amiiin... *tersenyum* seketika Author dan Ritsuka nosebleed dan pingsan.**

 **Sudah sekian chapter hari ini, jangan lupa Favorite, Follow, Review nih Fanfic yak... Arigatou Minnaaa...**


	4. Aneh

Apa yang dirasakannya?

.

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Dance with Devil ©Samako Natsu

Tidak terasa sudah menginjak chapter 4 nih, Hallo Minna bagaimana kabar kalian hari ini?

Semoga baik yak, karena pada kesempatan baik ini kalian akan terhibur membaca fanfic buatan saya ini hehehehehe.

Ya kalau tidak terhibur gpp yang penting kalian sudah mampir kemari menyempatkan kuota internet untuk membuka ff yang gak tahu kapan selesainya.

Ini masih tentang hubungan Rem dan Ritsuka, bagaimana kisah mereka? Kini Ritsuka semakin penasaran dengan sosok Rem yang dilihat pendiam misterius karena bukan Ritsuka kalo gak Kepo. Nah, sudah mulai antara Rem/Ritsuka mempunyai sedikit rasa suka. Apakah Rem atau Ritsuka yang suka duluan?

Langsung saja scroll ke bawah yaaak

.

.

Good Reading

.

.

~~Jaman Sekarang, sekolah mengutamakan nilai yang kadang dipalsukan, padahal Dunia Kerja nanti lebih mengutamakan sikap dan kemampuan daripada nilai~~

.

.

* * *

.

 **( Ritsuka P.O.V )**

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" kalimat itu, kalimat pertama yang ia ucapkan padaku saat pertama kali kita bertemu.

Kedua mataku tidak bisa berhenti menatap matanya yang dingin tanpa lengkung senyum di wajahnya tersebut. Sudah seminggu berlalu semenjak aku diantar oleh laki laki tampan bak bangsawan setelah aku mengalami kejadian aneh dulu.

Ingin sekali aku mengetahui mengapa aku bisa terluka parah, oleh sebab itu aku sering mencari Rem dan ingin bertanya padanya soal kejadian itu, namun selalu saja aku tidak menemukan dirinya yang selalu menghilang saat dibutuhkan dan ada saat tak terduga.

Seperti saat ini, ya setiap hari Sabtu pulang sekolah, aku sebagai bendahara seperti biasa harus memberitahu laporan keuangan pada OSIS untuk acara festival yang akan diadakan sebentar lagi.

Hari ini, aku bertemu dengan dia dengan wajah dingin khasnya. Aku sangat senang karena sudah berhari hari aku mencari dia namun selalu tidak ketemu namun aku juga sedikit takut karena dia agak berbeda dari biasanya…

"Aku…aku…ini aku mau memberikan laporan keungan kelas, Kaginuki-san" jawabku terbata bata. Laki laki ini seketika membuatku ketakutan.

"Oh begitu, kau saja taruh laporannya di atas meja itu!" suruhnya datar sambil menunjuk meja kantor disebrangnya

"Baiklah" segera aku langsung meletakkan laporan keungan diatas meja. Kemudian aku berbalik dan terdiam sambil berdiri memandangi Rem yang kini tidak biasanya, ia mengenakan jaket biru tua dengan kudung menutupi rambut pirangnya menambah kesan dingin dan misteriusnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, kenapa kau tidak pergi sekarang?" tanyanya judes sambil memandangku tajam

"Eeeeh.., ehmmm.., sebetulnya ada yang ingin kukatakan Kaginuki-senpai" aku agak kaget mendengar Rem berbicara seperti itu. Meskipun dia orangnya dingin namun baru kali ini ia berkata judes padaku.

Ya meskipun dia bukan siapa siapaku, tapi aku sudah menganggap dia teman cowokku yang baik padaku. Meskipun aku sedikit ragu apakah aku harus memberinya biscuit buatanku yang special ini sebagai ucapan terima kasih dulu.

"Cepet katakan!" teriaknya lalu kepalanya menunduk seakan menyembunyikan raut muka emosinya.

Mendengarnya berteriak keras seperti membuatku mengurungkan niat untuk berbicara selanjutnya.

"Tidak jadi, Kaginuki-senpai" ucapku pelan sambil menunduk

"Ehm, bisa kau meninggalkanku, aku ingin sendiri sekarang" katanya dengan mata masih memegang catatan di dekatnya

Sekali lagi aku tidak bisa menolak perkataannya entah kenapa dia memiliki kekuatan untuk menyuruh orang pembangkang dan tukang bolos ( karena malas mendengar ceramah guru ) sepertiku menuruti perkataannya.

Sebetulnya aku merasa sifatnya sangat aneh hari ini ( ya meskipun dari dulu memang orangnya aneh dan dingin ) tidak biasanya dan lebih ketus.

Membuatku merasa kuatir dengannya oleh sebab itu aku dengan mengumpulkan seluruh keberanianku, aku memberikan biscuit buatanku padanya.

"Ini untuk Kaginuki-senpai, semoga ini bisa menjadi penyemangat dan penghilang stress" ucapku sambil memberikannya pada Kaginuki-senpai yang sempat kaget melihat tingkahku tiba tiba seperti itu.

Lalu aku berlari meninggalkan ruangannya itu dan nafas tersenggal senggal, aku harap Kaginuki-senpai mau menerima rasa terima kasih ini. Akupun memutuskan untuk pulang kembali ke rumah.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Seperti biasa di siang hari yang panas penuh dengan murid murid olahraga menimbulkan bau matahari di luar membuatku merasa tidak nyaman.

Aku dijadwalkan untuk membantu guru membawa buku buku pelajaran juga kadang buku perpustakaan hari ini. Biasanya sebelum gurunya masuk ke kelasku.

"Huuh, sebal kenapa sih? Pantherku harus gak masuk hari ini, bikin aku harus bawa buku buku berat ini sendiri" kesalku sambil memukul sedikit tembok lorong kelas di dekatku perjalanan ke perpustakaan mengambil buku pelajaran.

Selangkah demi selangkah aku berjalan menuju ruang perpustakan umum yang biasa di tempati murid murid lain untuk membaca baca maupun menikmati wifi sekolah gratis.

"Oh ya, aku harus tanya pada Sensei dulu, soal tugas dan bukunya" ingatku sambil berbalik arah menuju ruang guru.

Pernah dulu saat sudah susah susah ngambil banyak buku di perpustakaan. Eeeh ternyata gurunya gak masuk atau cuman ninggalin tugas lainnya dengan buku berbeda. Darisitu aku belajar dari pengalaman (pahit).

Sesampai di ruang guru, ternyata sepi dan hanya tersisa beberapa guru disana karena yang lainnya sedang mengajar di kelas lain.

Sambil mencari guruku, tidak sengaja aku melihat Rem-senpai sedang berbicara dengan seorang guru pembimbing Osis

Membuatku sedikit penasaran dan mencoba mendengar pembicaraan apalagi melihat wajah mereka yang serius dan kadang muram. Ya kebetulan guruku duduk tak jauh dari situ jadi bisa kubuat alasan jika ketahuan.

"Kaginuki-san, kau sudah mengumpulkan semua data yang ada?" tanya guru itu sambil memandang berkas berkas di hadapannya termasuk berkas kelasku.

"Sudah beberapa Sanki-sensei, hanya saja beberapa kelas yang telat memberikan laporan keuangan itu" jawab Rem dengan wajah _not expression_ lagi memandang guru tua berkacamata tersebut.

"Tidak apa apa dan juga Kaginuki-san…," kata Sanki-sensei selaku guru BK sekaligus penbimbing OSIS yang membuatku heran mengapa guru itu berada di ruang guru kenapa tidak berada di ruangannya sendiri.

"…aku harap kau bisa menjadi pengubah sejarah OSIS selama bertahun tahun dan membantu kami" sambung sambil menepuk pundak laki laki cool pirang tersebut.

"Tentu saja. Saya bisa melihat keadaan sensei dan sekolah yang kini sedang dilanda masalah keuangan"

"Terima kasih lagi Rem, Andai saja, kalian murid murid SMA tidak meminta macam macam mungkin kita tidak akan kerepotan seperti ini ya" ujar Sanki-sensei sambil melipat kedua tangannya

"Benar.." tanggap Rem singkat padat seperti biasa

"Ya sudah, sebaiknya kau kembali ke kelasmu, nanti kau akan ketinggalan pelajaran nanti"

"Baiklah sensei, terima kasih"

Lalu saat Rem berjalan pergi menuju pintu keluar aku sedikit bersembunyi di bilik komputer kosong di dekatku sampai aku dikagetkan oleh guru pemilik bilik tersebut dan aku disuruh keluar dan kembali ke kelas.

Sampai aku lupa menanyakan soal buku pada guruku yang kini sudah pergi dari tadi ke kelasku. Yah, daripada banyak alesan ini itu. Aku bolos saja ah di perpustakaan. Kemudian aku berbalik arah menuju perpustakaan lagi. Sungguh hari yang berat namun menarik sekali.

.

* * *

.

 **( Rem P.O.V )**

Aku keluar dari ruang guru, dengan wajah datar dan muram yang sama seperti biasa. aku harus memikirkan banyak hal sebelum acara festival itu dimulai, ya meskipun aku harus menghapi banyak musuh dihadapannya yang membenci rencananya.

Meskipun hal ini membantu pihak sekolah di saat seperti ini, aku sebagai Ketua OSIS mau tidak mau harus bersikap adil antara siswa dan para guru.

"Huh, untuk sementara satu pihak membenciku demi kebaikan mereka" batinku sambil berjalan menuju kelasnya yang lumayan jauh dari ruang guru

"Semuanya membuatkan repot tapi mau bagaimana lagi, andai saja gadis itu mau membantu meringankan pikiranku. Aku rasa ia beda dengan gadis lainnya" batinku sambil memikirkan seorang gadis pertama yang cerewet dan peduli padanya. Sambil menikmati biscuit cokelat dari gadis itu,

"Okee, aku akan berusaha sekali lagi."

.

.

.

.

 _Bersambung_

* * *

 **Halo semuanya guys,**

 **Sekali lagi Yuka-chan mengucapkan banyak sekali maaf karena suatu hal Yuka-chan harus menunda banyak fanfic yang harusnya update. Huhuhuhu**

 **Sebetulnya Yuka-chan tidak mau semua ini terjadi apalagi beberapa hari lalu ide Yuka-chan lagi buntu buntunya jadi belum ada ide cerita. Sampai akhirnya Yuka-chan dengan sekuat tenaga mencari ide dan jadilah fanfic ini.**

 **Wah, gak nyangka yak sudah chap 4. Otomatis akan mengawali beberapa fanfic dengan chap 4 selanjutnya. Jadi penasaran aja nih chap 5 kayak gimana wkwkwkwk.**

 **Oke sekian dari saya, memang ini lama kelamaan jadi pendek ceritanya yak. ( udah update lama pendek pula, aduh ) Jangan lupa favorite, follow, dan review yak biar berfaedah. Arigatou Minna…**


End file.
